pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 28 - Kunochi’s Sleep Over, Love Is Confusing Part 2
Later that night at Hinta's house the girl's all gathered for a sleep over with their guest because Jamie and Rodney had invited all of the guy's out for the night. Misty, Violet, Alice, Hinta, Eria, and Aussa all sat on the living room floor in a circle on their sleeping bag's. They each had on their sleeping clothes talking with eating on drink's, potato chip's, cookies and other sweet's that were all laid out in-between them. "Man it feel's like today has been dragging on for so long." sighed Misty as she took a sip out of her peach soda can. "Yea and that mission that we had to do felt like it was never going to end." smiled Violet as she reached for a piece of chocolate. "What was it that ya'll had to do?" asked Hinta munching on a potato chip. "Well we had to deliver a pokémon to a trainer in Skyway City." said Violet "Well at least you didn't have to do like we did. We had to go out and find a pokémon, but then we got side tracked by Haze." sighed Misty "I bet that really sucked." laughed Eria "Yea, but because of Timothy annihilating all of the grunt's we didn't have to do much." smiled Misty "Was it scary when Timothy went berserk?" asked Violet "Yes it was...watching him go berserk like that." nodded Misty "That wouldn't be the first time something like that has happened though and probably won't be the last." sighed Hinta "I could believe that." nodded Eria "So Misty what about you and Ash?" asked Violet "What about us?” asked Misty "What about you'll...I mean come on. You two have known each other for a long time now. So are you two dating yet?" asked Violet "What no we are still friends." blushed Misty "I don't see why." smiled Violet "Yea I’m kinda shock that you two haven't even decided to go on a date yet." laughed Hinta "Well we've all been to busy." retorted Misty "Don't give us that...we all know that you and Ash like each other." laughed Alice "How?" asked Misty "For one you and Ash always fuss like a old married couple." laughed Hinta "And then you two are so defiant when it come's down to doing something together" smiled Alice "Chu...Pika." nodded Kim "Pi." nodded Kira "Well that doesn't mean anything." retorted Misty "The way somebody act's around another person can tell allot about that person sometimes." noted Alice "As long as you two have known each other I’m sure Ash being your boyfriend has come to your thought sometime or another.” said Aussa Misty lowered her head and remembered the couples battle contest in Galaxy City and how much fun that Timothy and Alice had battling in the contest together. "Ok it has come up at time's." muttered Misty finally as her face turned bright red. "Like when we where at the couple's battle contest in Galaxy City." smiled Alice as she leaned in on Misty. "Yes." nodded Misty "I knew it from the way you and Ash were acting." snickered Alice "Don't worry you'll end up together in the end most likely." smiled Hinta "Why do you say that?" asked Misty "It's just a feeling." shrugged Hinta "What about you do you have a boyfriend?" asked Misty "Well I’ve had a couple of offer's, but nothing that stuck." smiled Hinta "What about you Violet" asked Misty "Well I don't have a boyfriend, but to be honest I have a crush on Kacy." blushed Violet "Does he like you?" asked Misty "I can't really say, but he can be so immature at time's." sighed Violet "Yea...Ash is like that at time's to." nodded Misty "Well it will start like that, but they'll warm up to you eventually." assured Alice "Pika...Pi." laughed Kim as she sipped from a grape soda can. "Chu." laughed Kira as she munched on a potato chip. "What about you and Timothy Alice. How did you'll relationship start out?" asked Violet "Well as you'll probably already know we meet when Timothy came to the academy here, but to be short and blunt I guess you could say that it was one of those love at first sight deals." blushed Alice "Did you tell him that you liked him?" asked Misty "I couldn't...I was so scared that he wouldn’t like me." laughed Alice as she buried her face into her pillow. "You should have seen it. One time Timothy came to our house looking for Jamie and when Alice noticed him at the door she nearly jumped clean out of her clothes." laughed Hinta "Pi." nodded Kim "You can't say anything Kim. When Timothy came over with Kachu you nearly leaped out of you fur with excitement." laughed Hinta "Chu...Pika...Pika." smiled Kim as her face turned bright red. "So when did you eventually tell him?" asked Violet "That's the point I never really got around to it cause I was so head over heel's for him that...I was terrified. We then graduated from the academy and got teamed up on the same team. It wasn't until after Haze had attacked that we actually started dating." said Alice "So you did ask him?" asked Misty "Nope he asked me." smiled Alice "What." said Violet sounding shocked. "Yeap...after he sealed Kysis away he actually confessed how he felt about me." nodded Alice "Now that's a shocker." laughed Violet "Why do you say that?" asked Alice "Because I figured that most guy's would be to proud to tell somebody how they fell." said Violet "That's stereotyping." laughed Aussa "I know, but there are allot of guy's out there who only want one thing if you get my drift." smiled Violet "Yea, but Timothy was a different type of person all the way around." nodded Hinta "How?" asked Misty "Well his choice in music for one was odd. We figured that he would like rap like most of the guy's at school did, but come to find out he liked more love, slow, and old school type songs." said Hinta "That is kinda strange." nodded Violet "Yea...I remember the three song's that he always use to listen to. One was named Lost by a artist named Gorilla Zoe, another song named Day'n'Night by a artist named Kid Cudi, and the last was song named My Story song by a artist named Sean Magee. I still remember how he used to walk around the school sing one of those three song's to himself all the time." smiled Alice "Why did he do that?" asked Misty "Timothy like's to use music to describe how he is feeling. Those three song's in particular he said described his personality." smiled Alice "Oh." said Misty "Well Timothy seem's like a very unusual person." agreed Violet "Maybe, but I love him all the same." smiled Alice "Chu." nodded Kim "How do you know when you have found that person" asked Violet "Hay I was going to ask that." laughed Misty "I beat you to it." laughed Violet as she stuck her tongue out at Misty. "Well it's hard to say, but from my experience find a guy who calls you beautiful instead of hot, who calls you back when you hang up on him, who will lie under the stars and listen or will stay awake just to watch you sleep...wait for the boy who kisses your forehead, who wants to show you off to the world when you are in sweats, who holds your hand in front of his friends, who thinks your pretty without makeup on. One who is constantly reminding you of how much he care and how lucky he is to have you. The one who turns to his friends and says "that's her." That's when I believe you have found that special someone." smiled Alice "Now your sounding allot like Timothy." said Hinta They all looked around and saw that Eria, and Aussa had all fallen asleep. "Look's like they have finally went to sleep." smiled Misty "Yea...Well we should get some sleep to...it's way pass two in the morning." said Hinta "Alright let's put up this stuff." nodded Alice "Ok." nodded Violet and Misty They all got up and picked up the rest of the food and drinks, wrapped them all up and put them in the refrigerator. "Well what do you all have planned for tomorrow?" asked Violet "Well the Hoshikage said that she wanted to see us all in her office." said Hinta "So you'll be working." said Violet "Yea." nodded Alice "Well I guess that's good. Well good night then." said Violet "Good night." said Hinta "Good night everybody." said Misty Misty rolled over thinking about what Alice had said and she then thought about what it would have like to battle with Ash in the couple's battle contest in galaxy city. "I guess it wouldn't have been to bad to battle with Ash then...now that I think about it." thought Misty grinning as she slowly dozed of and then she was soon fast asleep. To Be Continued............................. Category:Season 2 Content